Fudge: The Unlikely Hero
by Fudge73
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when a 12yo girl named Fudge from the human world is trapped in the car world with the evil wizard Gargamel the only one who know how to get her home? Read this and find out. BTW, I don't own any characters except Fudge.</html>


Chapter 1

A Far-Fetched Fantasy

_Fudge gazed at the bright lights of Tokyo. There was colour and excitement everywhere and why wouldn't there be? Tonight was a very special night. Tonight was the first race of the World Grand Prix. The world's fastest race cars, including Fudge's friend Lightning McQueen, had gathered to determine who was the best of the best. Fudge was sitting in the pits and gave her friend a thumbs-up. Adjusting her headset, she turned her attention to the screens, hanging onto the commentators' every word. David Hobbscap thought that Francesco Bernoulli was the one to beat, but Darrell Cartrip believed McQueen was the best racer in the competition. Fudge had to agree with Darrell. How could _any_ racer beat her friend? Well soon the whole world would find out. The race was about to begin._

''_On your marks... get set...''_

''Do you think I should pick up this empty gun or not?''

''Um...what?'' I snapped out of my daydream and realised I wasn't listening to my friend Jonathon.

'' I've found an empty gun on this game'', he explained. ''Do you think I should pick it up?''

''What are you going to do with an empty gun?'' I wanted to know.

He shrugged. ''Don't know. I guess I'll leave it then.''

He went back to his game and I went back to my own thoughts. _I_ am Brittney. I'm twelve and in year seven. As you can see, I often daydream of being Fudge and that I live in the world of the movie _Cars. _I've always thought that it would be awesome to live in Radiator Springs with the characters and have friends I could actually talk to, since Jonathon can't take his eyes off the laptop for two seconds and engage in an actual conversation. It kind of frustrates me, but what can I do? I'm always relieved when the bell rings, which it did now.

In class, I did my work, but I still had _Cars _in my mind like I always do. I just wanted to go home and watch it, so I could be with my friends. At least it wasn't long now until the weekend, so I could watch both movies.

After school, I had to wait to get to my locker because it was so crowded in that area. When I was _finally _out of there, I trotted down the steps of the school ground entrance and went to cross the street. Suddenly, I heard a screeching noise and could see a car heading straight for me! I wanted to move out of the way, but it was coming so fast that I couldn't. The car rammed right into me! I didn't feel any pain, but I felt weird, kind of dizzy. All of a sudden, I fell on the ground and into a deep pool of darkness.

Chapter 2

It came from Within the Garage

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I _do _know that when I woke up, I was somewhere dark and my head was killing me. I could hear rain pouring outside and muffled voices. I couldn't tell a word that they were saying, but they sounded vaguely familiar.

_Where am I? Why is it dark? Whose voices could I hear outside?_

I took a step forward and felt something on my face. _Cobwebs, _I realised. Oh, yuck! As I pulled the last of the cobwebs from my face, it dawned on me that I was in a garage and the voices became clearer.

''How the hell did we come back from our honeymoon with so much junk?'' a male's voice asked. ''I don't know where we're going to put it all.''

''Well, the others will want souvenirs'', a female's voice replied. ''There's a chance to unload some of the stuff.''

''Yeah, that's true.''

I think my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't _believe_ it! There were McQueen and Sally from _Cars_! I had to be dreaming. I probably haven't actually woken up from the accident. I pinched myself-hard- just to be sure.

_Yow! _I mouthed. It was true. Those voices were still there.

''Hey, do you know where you want to put these?'' McQueen called.

''There's some room in the garage. I think that they'll be best in there.''

_Oh, God! They were going to see me! They'd freak with someone they didn't know in here! I had to get out of there! Where's the way out of here?_

Before I could find a door, I heard a door swing open and the lights switched on. The next thing I heard was screaming. Just because I didn't know what to do, I screamed too. 

I whirled around and I could see them staring at them. It had only just occurred to me that they had never seen a human before. No wonder they reacted like they did. Not only had they found someone in their garage, they had seen an unusual creature in there. ''What- what is that?'' Sally asked nervously.

''Please don't hurt me'', I begged. ''I don't mean any harm.''

They froze and stared at me with wide eyes.

''Did you just talk?'' McQueen asked me.

I didn't know what to say to that because the answer was pretty obvious.  
>''What <em>are<em> you?'' they questioned me in unison.

''I'm... a human'', I spoke in just above a whisper.

''_WHAT?''_

Chapter 3

Meeting the Gang

''A human,'' I repeated quietly.

''What's a human?'' McQueen asked.

''It's what I am'', was the only response I could think of.

That seemed to be good enough for them, so they asked me a different question.

''What's your name?'' Sally wanted to know.

I nearly told them my real name, but then I realised this could be my chance to be...

''Fudge'', I declared.

''_Fudge?'' _they repeated in disbelief.

''Yeah, well, my real name is Brittney, but my friends call me Fudge.'' That wasn't entirely true, but these guys _could _be my friends. Then it would be true.

It was then that the door once again swung open and in the doorway stood the ten other citizens of Radiator Springs- Luigi, Guido, Mater, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Red, Lizzie and Sherriff. They were all grinning widely and talking at once.

''Hey, guys! You're back!''

''How was the honeymoon?''

''Did you get us any souvenirs?''

They didn't seem to notice me because they were too busy crowding around the newly-married couple and firing questions at them. All I could do was look on in total amazement and disbelief. Here I, a typical twelve-year-old girl from the human world, was surrounded by the entire Radiator Springs gang.

''Hey, what's that?'' Mater asked abruptly, pointing at me. _He _didn't seem afraid of me. This caused the others to stare at me in curiosity.

''Oh, that's Fudge'', Sally informed them. ''She's this creature called a human.'' The cars descended into silence before Sally added, ''She can _talk!''_

''That's right.'' I took that as my cue to say something. ''I come in peace.''

More silence followed as they wondered what to say or do next.

''Where the heck did you come from?'' Luigi asked me.

''I came from an entire world full of humans'', I answered. That's when it dawned on me that I hadn't even thought about my family or my friends or anybody! It didn't even occur to me that everyone would be worried about me.

''What's the matter?'' Ramone wanted to know, noticing the expression on my face.

''I don't know how to get home.''

Chapter 4

Gargamel!

''How am I supposed to get back home? I don't even know how I _got _here. I just got hit by a car, fell asleep and- _BAM_- here I was!''

The cars wanted to help me I could tell, but they didn't know how. I don't blame them. They had never met a strange creature from another world let alone had any ideas on how to get them back where they came from.

Our thoughts were interrupted by footsteps outside. _Wait a sec! Footsteps?_ _That means there must be another human! _

I dashed outside into the rain to see for myself. Maybe this other human could help me. I could hear my new friends calling after me as I ran.

''Fudge! Fudge, _wait!_''

I couldn't stop though. I had to find this human outside. Although I was in a hurry to find them, I had to take a glance at my surroundings which put me in a state of disbelief and happiness. I was actually _here_ in Radiator Springs! It looked exactly how I dreamt it would.

I found the other human at the fire station and the surprises kept coming for me. Only this time, I don't think it was a pleasant one. The other human was Gargamel, the evil wizard from _The Smurfs! _First, the characters in _Cars _and now _this! _

I stared at him for a few seconds before he turned to face me. My heart was hammering and my brain was whirling. I didn't know what to say to him if I were to talk to him at all. I'd seen him in a movie and while totally stupid, he was extremely dangerous. On the other hand, if he was a wizard a human in the car world, he could be my ticket home. The cars came then and solved this dilemma.

''Fudge, what is it?'' Sherriff wanted to know before their eyes travelled to Gargamel.

''Who are _you_?'' McQueen asked him.

Gargamel scoffed. ''You don't know who _I _am? I am the great and powerful Gargamel!''

I was still afraid to talk to him, but I spoke anyway. ''How- how did you get here? In the car world?''

''Not telling'', he snapped.

I have to admit that that answer didn't surprise me. He's _evil. _There's _no_ way that he would help a little girl.

''_Please! _I need to know. I have to find out how to get home,'' I begged him, but I was mesmerised by something else. There was something shiny on a chain around his neck that I knew I'd seen before. The only question was _where? _

A cocky grin spread across his face and practically crashed into his ears. ''Is that so? Well, no human has _ever_ left _here.'' _

With that, he turned and took off, leaving me with a sick feeling of confusion and dread in my stomach.

Chapter 5

Who, What and Where?

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there in shock, watching his shadow fade. The rain was cascading down pretty hard by then. It was cold and my hands were getting numb, but I was too upset to care. Behind me, my new friends were having a mutter conversation.

''What a weirdo'', McQueen commented.

''_Tell _me about it'', Mater agreed. ''He must have something to hide if he were to react like that. Fudge needs to get home, so why won't he help her?''

''Not cool, man'', Fillmore mumbled.

I was only half listening to them. The last words Gargamel spoke to me before leaving kept replaying in my mind like a broken record. _No human has _ever _left _here. _No human has _ever _left _here. I had a lot on my mind, especially whatever it was that Gargamel had around his neck. I knew I'd seen it before, I just _knew _it. I just didn't know where.

''What are we supposed to do _now?'' _I moaned, really panicking now. ''If you guys _can't _help me and Gargamel _won't_ help me, how am I _ever _going to get home?''

''Calm down, Fudge. It's going to be okay'', Sally assured me, but how _could _I calm down? ''He's going to help you one way or another.''

''What do you mean?''

''We're going to make him talk.''

''_Really?'' _ I appreciated the cars' help. In the movies, the citizens of Radiator Springs stuck together and helped each other out and I was beginning to see firsthand that this was true.

''Yeah!'' Mater cried enthusiastically. ''It'll just be like when we defeated those Lemons last year!''

I nodded. ''In London'', I found myself adding before I could stop the words from escaping.

They didn't seem to find it weird that I knew about what happened in London or else they didn't notice, so I didn't say anything else.

''Which way did he go?'' Sarge asked.

''He went _that _way'', Luigi announced indicating to the way to Wheel Well Motel. ''Let's go find him!''

''Yeah, let's do it!'' I chimed in, feeling a bit more normal.

As I followed the cars towards the motel, I had three main questions on my mind.

_Who _could help me if Gargamel couldn't?

_What _was that thing around his neck that I swear I'd seen before?

_Where_ on earth did he go?

Chapter 6

Some Kind of Transportation Crystal

It was hard work getting to the Wheel Well Motel. The cars, of course, had no trouble with it, but they did have wheels that could go a lot faster than my legs. I was determined to do it, though. I had to. I also took the opportunity to look around at my surroundings as I splashed my way through the puddles. It was all so beautiful. I'd seen it all before in the movie, of course, but having it right there in front of me was so impressive.

I couldn't let it captivate me, though. I had a job to do.

''Hey, guys! Wait for me!'' I called to the cars.

They were pretty far ahead of me that I could just see faint shadows. They didn't seem to hear me, so I just had to keep going. I picked up speed and got quite far, but I still had a long way to go before I caught up to them. Luckily, I soon heard one of them (it was hard to hear, so I couldn't tell which one) say, ''Hey, where's Fudge?'' They waited up from then on and we all reached the Wheel Well together.

''There he is!'' I cried pointing through one of the windows and seeing Gargamel sat inside. ''That's Gargamel!''

We hurried in the warm motel. It felt _so _good to be out of the rain. He hadn't seen me yet. I just wanted to yell at him, ''Hey, you! Why won't you care about someone else for once and actually _help _me? I have to get home! You're a wizard! You'll know what to do!'' I was going to say all that too, but just as I opened my mouth to do so, I realised something. _That thing around his neck! I remember where I saw it now!_

My thoughts travelled back to the vague memory of being hit by the car. I only saw it for about half a second, but there was something twinkling in the afternoon sunlight on the licence plate of the car and it was now on a chain around Gargamel's neck! I was sure of it. _That _must be how I got there. That was one question answered, but my mind was drowning in other questions. _How did _he _get it? How does it work to get me home?_

I approached him, unsure of what to say. He glanced up, his dark brown eyes blazing with anger.

''_You _again!'' he snapped at me.

I yanked at the shiny item around his neck and shouted at him, ''_This_ was on the car that hit me and transported me into the car world! How did _you_ getit?''

He avoided my eyes and refused to answer.

''_TELL ME!''_

He leapt up and pushed me onto the floor and hissed, ''Listen, little girl. Don't you have anyone else to annoy?''

He took off again and I scrambled to my feet and stared out the window to see that it was getting dark. For the first time since I'd been here, I had only one thought.

_I won't be going home tonight._

Chapter 7

An Idea and a Night at the Wheel Well

_I won't be going home tonight. Maybe I won't even get home at all._

I knew I shouldn't think like that, but I couldn't help it. I really didn't think I would get home. The only way to do it would be to get dangerously close to an evil wizard and I couldn't do that.

The cars, who watched from afar, sensed that I was feeling discouraged, so they came over to try and sympathise me.

''Fudge-O-'', McQueen began.

''No!'' I cut him off. ''Don't talk to me!''

He talked anyway. ''I've got an idea!''

''It better be good.'' I didn't mean to sound as rude as I did. I was just depressed.

''It involves _stealing_ your ticket home'', McQueen informed me, not at all bothered by my attitude.

This attracted everyone's attention.

''_Stealing _it?'' I repeated in surprise.

''Yeah, we'll just have to _take_ it from Gargamel!''

''Well... I don't know.'' It seemed risky and I didn't want to risk everyone else.

''Think about it, Fudge. Do we really have a choice?'' McQueen asked me.

''Noooo'', I answered slowly.

''Well, then.''

''I guess.'' I was still reluctant, but I knew he was right. We _didn't _have much of a choice.

'' I know we want to get Fudge home soon, but maybe it should wait until morning'', Sally suggested. ''It's late and Fudge looks really tired. She should spend the night here at the motel. ''

I didn't want to admit it, but I was exhausted. I had had a long day and spent a lot of it running around. I did feel as though I probably should've gone to get some sleep.

Sally showed me to a room. It had a breathtaking view. Everything kind of hung in the shadows and I only just see the neon lights of the town. The room didn't have a bed in it obviously, but that was okay. I had more important things to worry about. Besides, there was nothing that I could do about it and the cars had done more than enough to try and help me.

Soon, I was alone in the room. I glanced out the window, staring at the stars. I chose an exceptionally bright one and wished upon it that this whole predicament would turn out just fine.

Chapter 8

Plans and Potions

Despite my worries, I slept okay that night. I even forgot where I was when I awoke. I sat up when the sunlight poured in through the window and wondered why I wasn't at home in my room. Then I remembered. I was trapped in the car world and we needed to steal the shiny thing that got me there.

When I left my motel room and went outside, I could see the cars waiting for me. They must've got up pretty early to get there at that time. I knew why. We had work to do and we needed a plan.

''Are you ready?'' Luigi asked. They didn't seem fearful at all. They seemed determined to help me.

''Yeah'', I lied. I wasn't ready at all and I didn't think I ever would be. I kept thinking that this wasn't going to work. We couldn't just _take _something from an evil wizard and if we were caught, who _know_s what he'd do to us?

After some talking, we had a plan and it went like this:

If he was a wizard, he probably had a sleeping potion, right? When he left his motel room, I would sneak in and put it in his drink on the desk. Once he drank it, it would make him sleep (duh!) which would buy me some time to get my ticket home.

I still had doubts as I was waiting outside for him to leave. _I don't know about this, _I thought. I took a look through the window and saw him mixing potions. I also saw his cat, Azrael for the first time during my time in the car world. I scanned the shelves to see if I could find a sleeping potion and sure enough, there was one in a dark purple bottle. Fortunately, it wasn't on a high shelf because I'm pretty short for twelve.

It wasn't long till I overheard him say something about needing something in the next room. This was my chance. I waited till he and Azrael disappeared out the door and ran in quickly, but quietly.

_Here goes nothing._

Chapter 9

Improbable Mission

It wasn't easy to do pour the potion into Gargamel's glass of water. I had to make it quick and quiet. I find it hard to be either.

I grabbed the bottle and as I pulled it off the shelf, I knocked over a bottle next to it. It rattled, but didn't break. I prayed Gargamel didn't hear and he didn't seem to. He just muttered something about where the thing he needed was. I hoped he didn't find it soon. It would buy me time. After I picked up the other bottle, I took it over to the desk and poured it into the glass. _Yes! _I was one step closer to getting home. I dashed out of there and waited for the magic to happen.

I rounded the corner at the side of the building and have my car friends a thumbs-up. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of water being slurped up. _This is it. _The cars nodded to me.

''Good luck'', they chorused.

A few moments later, I peered through the window to make sure Gargamel was asleep. _Good._ He was, so I made my second trip in there. I didn't have to be as quick and quiet this time because he'd stay asleep for awhile. Azrael was curled up asleep next to him, so that was a bonus. I easily reached the clip to unfasten the chain from around his neck. I was so nervous that I was shaking, so it slipped from my hands more than once. It was on my fourth try that I finally managed to unfasten it. I couldn't believe that it had been that easy. I was nearly home.

I made the mistake of celebrating too soon. Just as I was about to pull it away from his neck (and this happened so fast), he opened his eyes, slapped my hand and shouted, ''_What do you think you're doing?_''

Chapter 10

An Impossible Choice

''But…how?'' That was all I could say.

''You don't catch on very fast, do you, little girl?'' he snapped. ''I never drank the water. Did you _really_ think I wouldn't smell the sleeping potion you put in?''

I didn't know what to say. I felt like an idiot. _Why didn't I think of that?_

He continued. ''Azrael drank the potion. Azrael drank the potion. So, _he _was stupid enough, but _I_ wasn't''

''Oh.'' My voice was very small.

He threw his arms around me tightly. ''You are _never _going home! You can't! I won't let you!''

''Why not?'' I demanded.

I finally got a straight answer from him. "_This_'', he held up the shiny thing around his neck, "is a travel crystal. It allows people to travel between the worlds. It's amazing isn't it? However, there's one downside. Travel crystals can only be used a certain number of times.'' He showed me the crystal and I could see a small amount of some kind of sparky green substance floating at the bottom. "See the green stuff? The less there is, the less trips you can make. There's only enough for one more trip between worlds and I need it!''

"Why do you need it?'' I dreaded the answer, but I had to ask anyway.

"I need it to _rule the world!'' _he laughed. "You see, I only came to this miserable world to enslave cars, bring them to our world and use them for world domination!''

He cackled for a few moments before he added, "If you _ever _want to go home, you're going to help me enslave your little car friends! It's your choice. Whichever one you want.''

_Oh no! What do I do? _I was horrified. I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. I had to choose between never going home and enslaving my friends? How was supposed to decide?

Chapter 11

Plan B

"Well, what is it going to be?'' Gargamel asked me. "Are you going to help me or are you going to stay here forever?''

_I can't do this. How could I do either one? _ _How could _any_body_ _make- Wait! I know what to do._

"I'll help you'', I announced.

"That's what I thought'', he snapped, letting me go. "Now go and get the cars!''

After rubbing where he held me, I took off like a bullet from a gun and approached my friends. They all glanced up when they saw me. Right away, they knew something was up because they all asked what happened.

"He caught me and now if I ever want to get home, I have to kidnap you guys, so he can use you as slaves to rule _our_ world!

"It's okay'', I assured them, noticing their facial expressions. "I have a plan.''

"Let's hear it then.'' McQueen's voice was very doubtful.

"Go now and I'll pretend I couldn't find you!'' I cried. Not the most original plan, but I didn't know what else to do. "Go! He can't see you!''

I waited till the cars had disappeared down the mountain before I headed back to Gargamel.

"Where are the cars?'' he asked me the second I got back.

"They weren't there'', I lied.

He stared at me disappointedly. "Really?''

I sighed. "Yeah. I didn't find them. They-"

"Are you sure?" he cut me off. "Because I heard you tell them to leave and act like you didn't know where they were.''

_Oh, what! How does he always foil my plans? How was I supposed to kidnap twelve cars anyway? _My heart was thumping at an insane rate. I couldn't speak. The guy was _very _angry and I probably wasn't going home now.

"I can see through your every trick!'' he shouted, dragging me off. "And you're going to learn to keep your promises! You're coming with me to the secret lair! Once I'm done with you, you are going to full _so_ _much pain!_''

Chapter 12

What Happened in the "Secret" Lair

"You know, Gargamel, this is hardly a secret lair. I could see into the window.''

"Shut up, little girl!''

We were in the room we were in before when my sleeping potion plan failed. (By the way, Azrael had awoken at this point.) He had pinned my arms behind my back and was practically crushing my bones. I was petrified, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

There was a large human-sized cage in the corner. Straight away, I knew that was where I was heading. Azrael watched wide-eyed as Gargamel yelled, "_GET IN THERE!" _and shoved me into the cage. I stumbled and had to recover quickly in order to prevent myself from hitting my head on the metal bars of the cage.

Gargamel locked the door of the cage before turning away and picking up his wand in one hand and Azrael in the other. He peered in as I rubbed my sore arms and grinned at me.

"Now Fudge, you need to learn the importance of keeping promises, so...'' He waved the wand and before I knew it, a fire was lit in the room! I gasped. How did _he _know that fire was my biggest fear? Before I could ask, he headed for the door calling, "Bye-bye", over his shoulder and I was left all alone locked in a cage with a fire.

I watched helplessly in horror as it leapt across the desk and shelves destroying everything in its path. Thoughts of getting home had flown out of my mind for once. The really looked as though it was alive- it was a destructive monster devouring the room. It was still a fair distance away from me. I had time, but not that much. If only the cars were here, so I could thank them for- _The cars! They've got to help me! But they don't know what's happening or that I'm in danger_. Then I told myself that the cars probably would come. After that, I just worried that they didn't come in time. _Oh, guys! Please hurry! _Those thoughts kept going as I watched the bright orange flames and feel the intense heat draw closer.

Chapter 13

Fire and Rescue

The fire spread quickly. Thick, black smoke irritated my eyes and made it hard for me to breathe. I was sat on the floor of the cage, sweating and panicking. I had closed my eyes and covered my ears because I didn't want to see the blaze or hear the crackling noise it made, but that didn't do any good. I could still hear the crackles and the flames were so bright I could see them even with my eyes closed. I can't remember the last time I was so scared.

It was then that I heard a big bang and I dared to look up. The roof was caving in! Burning parts of it were crashing to the ground! _Oh, my gosh! I've got to get out! _But I couldn't. I couldn't get out and I knew I had failed. I knew that this was how it was all going to end.

Next thing I knew, a jet of cold water blasted from nowhere. It felt _so good_ after feeling super-hot.I opened my eyes just a crack and there was Red putting out the fire! I looked past him and saw the other cars. I jumped up with joy and narrowly missed banging my head on the top of the cage. The blaze wasn't completely out, or anywhere near completely out for that matter, and I was still in the cage, but what made me happy was that my friends came.

The other cars drove forward and tried to free me from the cage. They did this by trying to repeatedly ramming into the bars of the cage. It was a slow process even with eleven of them. I just stood at the back of the cage and as far out the way as I could, holding my breath. Finally the bars broke and Mater grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out the cage. I was free! My friends all shouted to me at once.

"Fudge, are you okay?''

"Wow, that must've been scary!''

We were interrupted by more parts of the roof hitting the floor. We all turned and faced each other with terrified expressions.

"We gotta get out! _Now!''_

Chapter 14

The Great Escape

If you think it was easy getting out of a burning building, think again. As I followed the cars, I kept thinking that we weren't going to make it. I couldn't even see the door behind all the smoke and flames. Luckily, I knew where it was. The temperature rose the closer we got to the door. The roof was still coming down which made it even harder. At one point, a burning bit of it broke apart and fell, narrowly missing me. I screamed.

"We're nearly there, Fudge!'' someone called back to me. I was so scared I don't remember who said it.

I didn't want to keep going. I was horrified and exhausted. Even so, I recovered and managed to keep going. I still couldn't breathe that well, so I got down on the floor where it was less smoky. It was painful having to crawl, but at least I could breathe and wasn't _as _hot. Soon, I could see the distant exit and I knew I could get there. I just knew it. For the first time in my car world adventure, I felt confident. Seeing the door -and the cars at the door- made me feel like I could do anything.

Once I had crawled so close to the door that I could touch it, the cars were already outside waiting for me. I felt a lot cooler as I was grabbed by the hands and dragged out of there. _Yes! We did it! We did it! We survived! _After we got our breath back, we all screamed, cheered and hugged. I danced around with joy and laughed. I felt so happy that I was alive. I'd never been so grateful to be breathing properly. It was the best thing ever.

Unfortunately, the celebration got cut short. I did a careless dance, not looking where I was going and I hit someone. I slowly turned around and standing there was the one person not invited to our victory party- Gargamel.

Chapter 15

Final Showdown

"Oh no!'' I exclaimed. I stared up at Gargamel. He glared down at me in anger and disappointment.

"What's the matter?" Fillmore questioned me.

I couldn't say anything. I just pointed to Gargamel with a shaking finger. My friends glanced up and stopped celebrating when they noticed him.

"So, you survived the nightmare spell, did you?'' he asked me.

"The what?''

"_The nightmare spell_", he explained impatiently as if I should've known. "It brings your biggest fear into reality.''

So _that's _how he knew fire was my biggest fear! Well, he didn't really _know _it, but... A lot of pieces were falling into place. It was then that I caught a glimpse at the travel crystal on the chain around his neck and I remembered what got me in that whole situation in the first place.

I kicked him in the nuts and he fell to the ground with a moan. I managed to swipe away both his wand _and _the travel crystal. I threatened to use the wand unless he told me how to use the travel crystal.

"Just touch the crystal against your bare skin!" I couldn't believe how fast he told me. Only he lunged for it, so I panicked and zapped him with the wand and we all watched as he went flying and disappeared from view.

Yes! _YES! _I did it! Just a twelve-year-old girl and I did it! I defeated an evil wizard! The cars and I launched into celebration once again. They crowded around me and cheered. I just could not believe I defeated Gargamel and had the travel crystal in my trembling hands. I leapt up, doing a fist pump. _I did it!_

Chapter 16

Trip Home

We ran with the travel crystal back to the town, cheering, laughing and talking all the way. It was quite a way and very dark by then, but I didn't care. I could've run to Mexico with the mood I was in.

Back in the town, the neon lights of the stores lit up the place. It made how they show them in the movie not worth seeing. The real thing was just _so _awesome.

"I guess this is it", I declared sadly.

The laughing and talking suddenly stopped. They'd only just realised that now we had the travel crystal, it was time for me to go home.

"Yeah", McQueen agreed quietly. "I guess so."

"Before you go, I got one question for you", Mater told me. "You mentioned what happened in London last year. How'd _you _know about that?''

I then explained to them about the movie and they were impressed. They couldn't believe a movie had been made about them. It was then that we all hugged.

"I've got to go", I told the cars. "Thank you."

"Bye, Fudge", they chorused. "We'll never forget you."

I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I had to get back to my home and family. With one last wave, I used the travel crystal. Everything slowly faded into a blur before my eyes closed and everything went black.

"Can you hear me?" was the next thing I heard.

I opened my eyes and I was back at the scene of when I got hit by the car. After all that happened between now and then, it felt like a million years ago. I managed to scramble to my feet, grab my school bag, assure the crowd of people that I was fine and keep going.

I never said anything to anybody about my adventure, but I was very happy after that. I'd always dreamed of being Fudge, a human girl in the car world, and now my dream has come true. I had also defeated an evil wizard and become an unlikely hero.

It was only four months later that someone suggested that I wrote a fan fiction about _Cars. _I thought that that was an awesome idea and I knew exactly what it was going to be about.


End file.
